Ophelia/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "The chosen heroine arrives...and with more star blessings than usual!" (surge) * "Celestial blessings! The stars have shone upon me and my weapons!" (weapon exp) * What's this? A fated encounter betwixt my feet and..? (finding object) * "With the right accessory, I shall feel as twinkly as the stars. *sigh*" (accessory gift ask) ** "The stars must be in my favor today. I couldn't be more pleased!" (accessory gift given) ** "How thrilling! it seems that more than the stars above are watching over me." (accessory gift given) ** "Most gratified! Who knew that you'd observe my birthday? Thank you!" (friendship birthday present) ** "I will spend my birthdays with you until the stars die in the sky. And after that too." (married birthday present) ** "That's OK. I twinkle enough on my own." (accessory gift refusal) ** "I'm not sure if this sort of thing is fitting for one of my celestial standing." (accessory gift; bath towel) * "I'm sure we'll ascend victorious in our next battle. It's written in the stars!" (idle) * "Ah! Where did you—? Never mind. You didn't see what I was writing, right?" (idle) * "I stand most gratified! And why? Because you've made this a wonderful place!" (idle) * "The stars have put me in your path to ask this question: How do you fare today?" (idle) * "Maybe I'm imagining things, but you seem tired. Don't extinguish your inner light." (idle) * "Boredom nips at my heels. But I know what to do—outrun the hounds of tedium!" (idle) * "Only the chose can come to this sacred place. How did YOU get here?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Let's say you're visited by a moment when you're free of duty. What do you do?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I listen for the secrets of excellence in the stars, the moon, and the sun!" (hobby) * "The moon and the sun whisper of our partnership. It bodes well for us!" (team-up) Asking - Parent * "I want to honor such a respectable hero as yourself. Is there anything you'd like?" (gift) Replying - Parent * "I know it's expensive, but a new crystal would be absolutely perfect." (gift) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child * "I wished for this when I saw a shooting star, and look! It worked!" (bond) Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Married Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Stars bless you today, on this, your most celestially relevant day of the year!" * "Stars bless you today!" Level Up * "I'm clearly chosen for a great role!" (4-5 stats up) * "It's something, and yet nothing." (2-3 stats up) * "I stand blessless before you!" (0-1 stat up) * "Fate points the way. Yet I go no higher." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Now THIS is the role I was meant to play!" Confession Roster Odin's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Aspires to be a "chosen one" like her father. A dreamer, she has a strong spiritual connection to stars and stones. The best in the army at skipping. Born on 9/15. Help Description ''Odin's daughter. A daydreamer who applies a flair for dramatic to her magic. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support * "Destiny placed me here!" * "The chosen heroine arrives!" * "Fate has brought us!" * "Here we go!" * "Our foe shall fear you!" * "Ophelia Dusk is with you!" * "Celestial blessings!" Attack Stance * "Aha!" * "No mercy!" * "Leave some for me!" * "*giggles*" Guard Stance * "Evil begone!" * "Not today!" * "Not even close!" Critical/Skill *"Take this maiden seriously!" *"Unleashing my best!" *"Luminary Uppercut!" *"Witness my true power!" Defeated Enemy *"What light is this?" *"Ah, fair finger of fate!" *"Bask in the glory!" *"My passion burns bright!" *"Sweet relief that's over!" *"Ugh..." **giggle* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy *"You'll rue the da-" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes